sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Remembrance Hospital
Remembrance Hospital is located in the Legacy Complex of New Alderaan, Ord Mantell. It was built to resemble Alderaanian architecture in 15 ABY, and sits at the western edge of the Legacy Complex. Description Amidst a manicured campus is a large network of buildings connected by wide corridors. Each building and corridor is constructed of smooth, clean, efficient stonework that mirrors the Alderaanian architecture of the Legacy Complex. The main interior areas are white, save for the colored navigation stripes on the corridor walls and the occasional expanse of window or comforting artwork. Main corridors are clearly marked as being designated in part for hover-traffic; small hover-skimmers move personnel rapidly from one area to another. In the main lobby of the hospital, administrative droids direct visitors, staff and patients to their respective areas. All casualties and ailing persons entering either through the lobby or via the emergency entries are sent immediately to Triage, where they are assigned a status color and treated accordingly. From the lobby, the general public can also access the Cafe, the Lounge, and the Gift Shop. Remembrance Hospital is one of the premier facilities in the New Republic; its staff includes many varied races and welcomes healers and researchers of all types. Areas of the hospital accessible to staff and patients include Research, Intensive Care, Surgery, Maternity, Recovery, and Isolation Wards. Guests may visit the recovery and treatment wards during visiting hours, usually from dawn to dusk. Triage Triage is a concept as much as it is a ward; the emergency area is designed to take in casualties, assess them, code them, and process them appropriately. Casualties are scanned as quickly as possible by a nursing droid and assigned a wristband with their information encoded on it. * BLACK/DECEASED: Patient is not breathing and unable to be revived with immediate care/heroic measures; send to morgue. * BLUE/EXPECTANT: They are so severely injured that they will die of their injuries, possibly in hours or days (large-body burns, severe trauma, lethal radiation dose), or in life-threatening medical crisis that they are unlikely to survive given the care available (cardiac arrest, septic shock); send to the Quiet Ward and give painkillers to ease their passing. * RED/IMMEDIATE: They require immediate surgery or other life-saving intervention, first priority for surgical teams or transport to advanced facilities, "cannot wait" but are likely to survive with immediate treatment; send to trauma unit, then bacta unit. * YELLOW/OBSERVATION: Their condition is stable for the moment but requires watching by trained persons and frequent re-triage, will need hospital care (and would receive immediate priority care under "normal" circumstances); send to stabilization unit or immediately to trauma. * GREEN/WAIT: They will require a doctor's care in several hours or days but not immediately, may wait for a number of hours or be told to go home and come back the next day (broken bones without compound fractures, many soft tissue injuries); send to stabilization unit or waiting area as appropriate until a doctor is available. * WHITE/DISMISS: They have minor injuries; first aid by a nursing droid or nurse and home care are sufficient, a doctor's care is not required. Category:Locations Category:Institutions